


Popcorn

by fiveainley_ohmy



Series: Free To Be Dean and Cas [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:49:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28259487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiveainley_ohmy/pseuds/fiveainley_ohmy
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Free To Be Dean and Cas [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019076
Kudos: 12





	Popcorn

Dean and Castiel were sitting in the kitchen with a bowl of popcorn between them. Dean threw a kernel and Cas caught it in his mouth. “Yes!” Dean said with an unabashedly dorky grin. “Five in a row.”

Castiel tossed a piece at Dean. He missed and it bounced off his cheek. “Whoops,” Dean muttered. He flicked another kernel at Cas, who again, caught it perfectly. “Man, you’re good at this!”

Cas picked up another piece, then stopped. “Wait. Why are we doing this when we could be having sex?”

“...holy shit, you’re right.”

They raced off toward Dean’s bedroom.


End file.
